Anxiety
by Veratrum
Summary: An anxious Roxas is studying for finals, when he starts having a panic attack. He does the only thing he can think to do: call his boyfriend. AkuRoku fluff.


Summary: An anxious Roxas is studying for finals, when he starts having a panic attack. He does the only thing he can think to do: call his boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't make money from my dumb writing. I just like forcing their characters together in ways they didn't intend or expect.

Although it'd be great if they had some Axel/Roxas banging in the series. JUST SAYING.

I just wanted to do this fluffy little piece because I have to practice writing. That's just what this is, practice. So I guess it could be called a drabble. Eurgh.

I try to make all my stories at LEAST 1,000 words, so this might have a lot of filler.

Rated T for mentions of sex and maybe some language.

* * *

Where were my notes? I could have sworn I had stashed them in my textbook…I flipped through the pages frantically once again. I needed those damn notes. I had a calculus test tomorrow, a really important one, and those were a summary of everything I needed to know for it.

I sighed in relief as I saw the piece of paper with only my name written hastily at the top. I hadn't had time to write my full name, just "Roxas", since I was so busy copying everything from the board. I smoothed out the creases and looked it over, making a mental checklist of what I had and hadn't studied or made a study guide for.

Honestly, it was extremely stupid of me to leave my studying for the last minute (well, I had been studying constantly for the last three days, a fact that my boyfriend Axel felt a bit put out about, but that kind of counted as last minute since I knew about the test since last week), but it was too late for regrets and should haves. I just needed to get it done, now, so I could _maybe_ get some sleep tonight.

I sighed as I realized the amount I had already done was pitiful next to what I needed to do. This was going to be a long, painful night.

I settled in, grabbed my calculus textbook, and flipped to the page with the first thing I needed to begin the cramming with. Soon enough my head started to hurt, because math was never my strongest subject. I muddled through for another twenty minutes, and then finally gave up.

Shutting the book, I got up and stretched, padding to the bathroom that branched off of my bedroom. I rummaged around in my medicine cabinet and pulled out a glass and my bottle of aspirin. I shut the cabinet door and filled the glass up in the sink, tapping out two small white pills as I did so. I tossed them in my mouth and took a gulp of water to wash them down, massaging my throat in a downwards motion to help them down. Ugh. I always have trouble swallowing pills.

I smiled as I thought of what Axel would say had I said that out loud with him in the room. He would probably say something like "But you don't have trouble swallowing otherwise, eh, Roxy?" Then he would smirk, I would blush, and then he'd probably have me on my knees. I really couldn't resist my red-headed boyfriend, no matter how crude he was. It was one of the reasons why I loved him so.

I closed my eyes and shook the thoughts out of my head. No. I needed to study, and if I called Axel he would just distract me. We would have plenty of time to be together _after_ I had taken this test. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror built into my medicine cabinet. God, I looked like hell.

All this stress was really taking its toll on me. I had bags under my eyes, my skin was sweaty and pale, and there was a gnawing feeling in my stomach that made me feel like I was going to puke some time soon. I put a hand across my stomach, trying to quash the feeling.

Then I started to hyperventilate. Oh no. A panic attack. No, no, why now? Of all the times? My heart began beating frantically and I fumbled around with my free hand, looking for my phone. My hands were shaking and got very sweaty, and when I finally freed my phone from my back pocket I dropped it onto the bathroom tile.

'Please don't be broken, oh god.' I thought, as I knelt down with difficulty. Thankfully it looked fine, and I leaned up against the wall and dialed the first number on my speed dial. I brought my shaking hand up to my ear, hyperventilating as it rang.

"What's up, Roxy?" The voice of my boyfriend came through the receiver.

"A-axel? I'm having a p-panic attack and I need y-"

The shaking in my hand got worse, and I dropped the phone again, but this time the battery popped out and the screen cracked.

'Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.' I panicked as I struggled to put it back together. By this time I was crying. I needed Axel but my phone was refusing to cooperate, not letting me put the battery back in. I threw the pieces across the room and they landed next to my shower. I didn't care if it was broken permanently; I had a warranty on it anyway. But that was my only way to contact people, other than my laptop, which wasn't an option right now because I doubted I could even stand up.

I couldn't breathe and I curled up into a ball right there on the cold tile, crying and shaking, focusing on breathing. In and out. In and out. I don't know how long I lay there, no longer than 10 minutes, but the shaking and hyperventilating weren't stopping. I felt like I was dying; this had to be the worst panic attack yet, and it was all brought on because I was stressing about that stupid test.

Next thing I knew the door was thrown open and I was cradled in someone's arms. They were stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth, back and forth…I nuzzled my face into their neck, instantly recognizing the smell of Axel; campfires, or burned out matches. My breathing slowed down, and I reached my shaky hands up under his shirt, the feel of his skin calming me down even more. I whimpered as he whispered into my ear.

"It'll be okay, Roxy. Shhh. I'm here. I'm right here. You're okay. Shhhh."

He continued rocking me as my breathing returned to a normal pace, my heart stopped its frenzied beating, and the shaking in my hands came to a halt. I was still crying, but I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and buried my face further into his neck. He turned his own face to the side and began kissing the side of mine; on my cheek, my nose, and even the corner of my eye. "It's okay, baby. I'm not gonna let you go." He held me tighter as I relaxed into him, stroking my hair and then rubbing my back in calm, soothing circles.

We sat there in this position for god knows how long. I lost track of time; all I wanted to focus on was how good it felt to be held like this, and how protected it made me feel. After a while, I opened my eyes and looked up into his bright green ones.

"Axel?"

He looked down. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at me. "I would do anything for you, Roxy. I hope you know that."

I smiled and nestled deeper into his neck, kissing him below the ear. "Yeah, I know. I would do the same."

We sat there for a few more minutes, until something dawned on me.

"Wait…Axel?"

"Yea?"

"You don't have a car and you live miles away. How did you get here?" I asked, slightly confused.

He chuckled. "I ran."

I looked at him, bemused. "You ran miles, just to help me? God, I love you."

He just laughed and kissed me on the lips, and I returned the favor.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I certainly had fun writing it, and I clocked in at around 1,300 words. Go me!


End file.
